Elite Love
by jvwollert
Summary: Oliver knows a secret of Chase's and wants to help him overcome it. But what he doesn't realise, that by helping Chase, he starts to gain feelings for the young bionic, feelings deeper than friendship. (M rated if possible) (Takes place in Lab Rats: Elite Force world)
1. Chapter 1

**Elite Love**

 **Hello everyone, Jvwollert with a brand new story for you. I'm only going to post the first chapter for now, just until I finish one of my other stories. Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy**

 **Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

Chase was sitting on the couch, messing around on his laptop. Oliver exited from the hydro lift and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade. He quickly took off the cap and took a big drink. Chase shifted his attention to Oliver, shocked by how thirsty he is. Oliver placed the half-empty Gatorade bottle on the table and breathed heavily.

"You alright," Chase asked, getting up from his seat

"Yeah," Oliver said, still trying to catch his breathe. "Kaz and I are taking a break from training"

"Wow, Mr. Davenport must really be training you guys hard"

"Yeah, a lot harder then I thought" Oliver took another sip of his Gatorade. Chase made his way back to the couch and grabbed his laptop. Oliver followed and sat next to Chase. "What you doing," Oliver asked

"Nothing much, just browsing" Oliver tried to take a peak but Chase covered his screen before Oliver could look. "Oliver" Chase yelled

"What," Oliver said

"It's not nice to look at someone else's privacy," Chase said

"Fine, sorry, didn't think someone like you would have anything to hide"

"Everyone has something to hide" Chase closed his laptop and got up from the couch. He went to the kitchen and laid his laptop on the table. "So, have you and Kaz discovered any new powers, since the whole cyclone finger incident"

"No, not yet"

"Give it time Oliver"

"I know, it's just. I want to know what kind of abilities I have. Just a little curious"

"Trust me, Oliver, I know. The day I found out about my molecular kinesis, I was curious about what else I could do" Chase went over to Oliver and placed a hand on his shoulder "Just give it time okay. More will pop up before you know it"

"Thanks, Chase"

"Your welcome" Chase heads upstairs. Oliver sat on the couch, still frustrated that he hadn't unlocked a new ability yet. He got up from the couch and headed back into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed another Gatorade. He twisted the lid and took a small drink. He heard the hydro lift and saw Kaz enter the living room.

"Hurry up Oliver, Davenport is waiting for you"

"On my way" Oliver made his way to the hydro lift. "Are you coming, Kaz"

"Give me a minute, I need a drink"

"Alright," Kaz made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a water and twisted the cap off and took a quick sip. He felt a vibration in his pants. He reached down into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He checked it and found a notification

"Sweet," he said to himself. He sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed the unknown laptop. He turned it on and searched up a video. "This is going to be awesome," he said to himself before playing the video.

10 minutes later-

Kaz sat in his seat, laughing his butt off at the video. Oliver exited the hydro lift and went into the kitchen

"Kaz what are you doing? Mr. Davenport and I have been waiting for you"

"Oh sorry, just a little busy with something"

"Well hurry up before he gets more upset" Kaz rolls his eyes

"Fine" he got up and slowly made his way to the hydro lift

"Wait, Kaz, did you use Chase's computer"

"So that's who computer that was. I thought it was Bree's"

"Dude, Chase will kill you if he found out you used his laptop"

"He won't know okay. We just delete the history and he'll never know I was on it. Now let's go" Kaz took the hydro lift down to the command center. Oliver rolled his eyes and went over to the laptop. He opened the Web and went to the history list. He found the website Kaz was on and deleted it. He was about to close the laptop when something caught his eye. He looked through Chase's history and found a bunch of Google of search, all related to homosexuality. There were searches for gay test and others for 'how to know if you are gay' or 'how to tell your friend's and family.' Oliver was shocked by this discovery. Chase, gay, he never would have thought. He exited the Web and closed the laptop, acting like it wasn't touched at all. He went to the hydro lift but saw Chase come down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Hey Oliver" Chase greeted, picking up his laptop and heading for the balcony.

"What you doing," Oliver asked

"Just, going to do some research on things. No big deal" Chase headed outside and Oliver watched as he opened his laptop and worked. He sighed loudly and took the hydro lift down to the command center. He found Kaz practicing his fire grenade

"About time Oliver. Time for you and Kaz to spar" Oliver just nodded and faced Kaz, his mind still on Chase's problem.

2 hours later-

Oliver and Kaz entered the living from the hydro lift.

"Pretty good training today. I'm going to go take a nap" Kaz said leaving for his room. Oliver went and sat on the couch, thinking if he should ask Chase about the thing. He took some thought into how he would tell Chase. He can't just go up and ask him if he's gay out of the blue. He has to work it into a conversation somehow. Before he could finish thinking he heard the balcony doors open. He looked and saw Chase with his laptop in his hands. Oliver noticed his eyes red, almost like he was crying

"You okay," Oliver asked

"Yeah, I just got something in my eye. Maybe dust or something, I don't really know" Chase began to make his way to the hydro lift

"Hey Chase," Oliver said

"Yeah" he turned around to see Oliver

"Um," Oliver froze at the question he was thinking to ask. Maybe he should wait, till him and Chase are in a more private room. "Never mind"

"You sure"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Alright," Chase said heading upstairs. Oliver sat back on the couch, thinking how he'll talk to Chase and maybe Chase will tell him, so he doesn't need to ask.

 **Alright everyone, there it is, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and see what happens next chapter. Review?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elite Love**

 **Hello, everyone, Jvwollert is back with a brand new chapter for you. But, before you read I would like to say, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. I was quite surprised it got so may. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really made my day.**

 **Anyways, here it is. Chapter 2**

 **Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

It was the next day, Oliver came down the stairs and smelt the sweet scent of French toast. His attention turned to the kitchen, seeing Bree cooking.

"Hey Bree" Oliver greeted

"Morning Oliver, sleep well"

"Yeah, without Skylar snoring. I slept like a baby"

"Same here" Oliver went to the freezer and opened it. He felt the cold collapse with his body and sent a chill down his spine. He grabbed the pack of waffles and tossed them on the counter. "Oliver, I can make you a French toast or two if you want"

"I'm fine Bree, I love French toast, but I'm more in a waffle kind of mood"

"Well if your sure" Bree grabbed her plate full of French toast and left to the command center. Oliver placed two waffles in the toaster and pulled the lever, seeing them sink into the toaster. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and placed it on the counter. He shut the fridge, then grabbed a glass. He put it on the counter, opened the milk and poured a glass. He closed the milk and grabbed the glass. He felt the cold of the milk on his palm as he lifted the glass to his lips. He took a small drink, feeling the cold liquid enter his body. He placed the half empty glass on the counter and waited for his waffles. Oliver closed his eyes and stretched his body out. Popping his legs, arms, back, and neck. He opened his eyes and found Chase on the other side of the counter

"Oh, hey Chase. Morning"

"Morning Oliver" Chase goes into the kitchen and looks in the fridge. "So Oliver"

"Yeah"

"What did you want to talk to me about" Oliver knew Chase didn't forget about yesterday. He needed to avoid asking Chase the question until they can find a place more private.

"Oh, nothing big really. I just needed some advice about something, but I'm good"

"Alright, if your sure" _Maybe I should just ask him, you know, get it over with._ Oliver thought

"Hey Chase"

"Yeah"

"I, actually do need to talk to you about something"

"Sure, what's up"

"Think we could talk about this in private," Oliver asked

"Sure" Oliver and Chase walked towards the hydro lift. They take it down to the command center and see Davenport and Bree at the cyber desk

"Well guess this place isn't private enough," Oliver said

"Let's head back upstairs. We can talk in my room" Chase and Oliver took the hydro lift back up to the penthouse. They enter the living room and see Skylar and Kaz on the couch

"Morning," Kaz said. Oliver then noticed Kaz eating waffles

"Kaz," Oliver said

"Yeah"

"Did you get those waffles out of the toaster"

"Yeah, someone just left them there. Sucks for them" Oliver sighs sadly

"Come on Oliver, we'll get you waffles after you tell me," Chase said, motioning him upstairs. Oliver followed Chase to his room. They entered the room and Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. Chase's room is so clean. His fresh white carpet and clean white walls, nearly stainless. His bed perfectly made, with the blue blanket tucked in. The fresh scent of spring in the air and the morning sunshine, beaming in through the window. This must the cleanness room Oliver has ever seen. "Hey Oliver" Oliver came out of thought and focused on Chase "So, what did you want to tell me"

"Well… you see Chase… I Um… Kaz might of… you see I tried to"

"Oliver, just spit it out" Oliver sighed loudly, ready to let it all go.

"So yesterday, during training, Kaz used your laptop to watch a video. I told him you wanted your privacy so I made him get off" Chase looked at Oliver with a confused look.

"That's it, that's what you needed to tell me in private" Oliver smiled "No big deal, Kaz didn't know, okay. Thanks for telling him though" Chase prepared to leave the door, but Oliver stopped him

"That's not all Chase" Chase turned around to face Oliver, curious onto what else he has to say. "You see, when I kicked Kaz off your laptop, I kind of wanted to delete his history, so you wouldn't know he was on" Chase's face went from joy to sadness in mere seconds. He knew what Oliver found and he felt embarrass "Chase, I accidentally saw your history. Do you want to talk about it" Chase felt his body go numb, he couldn't believe this. Someone knows, but he took every precaution he could to make sure no one found out. "Chase," Oliver said "Chase, you okay" Chase came back to reality and stared at Oliver "Chase are you, okay, you're looking a little bit pale" Chase rushed to the door and slammed it closed. He turned and faced Oliver. Oliver was frightened, he's never seen Chase like this before.

"Don't tell anyone?" Chase said "I'm not even sure if I am okay. So please, don't tell" Chase pleaded

"Calm down Chase, I won't tell anyone unless you want me too"

"You promise," Chase asked

"I promise" Chase took a second to catch his breath

"Sorry I scared you, Oliver, I just didn't know what else to do"

"Don't worry about Chase, you have nothing to apologize for" Chase nodded at Oliver, making his way to his bed. He sat on the soft, fluffy sheets and scratched his head. "Do you wanna talk about it. Maybe it will help"

"I don't know Oliver, I really don't like to talk about this stuff"

"Come on Chase, I'm here for you. We're a team, we help each other out" Chase looked at Oliver and saw the trust in his eyes. He sighed loudly again and offered Oliver a seat next to him. Oliver sat down beside Chase, seeing him stare at the ground, embarrassed

"I don't even know how to start a conversation like this," Chase said

"Let start off with, how long have you thought you were gay?" Chase took a minute to think.

"Let's see, when I first heard about homosexuality, it was a week after Leo introduced us to the world. About 2 months after that, I caught a guy at school watching the stuff. After that, I began to get curious, I would say. I started to do some research and found a lot. I had to stop because of the whole Marcus and Douglas stuff. After that, I put the thought aside until the academy. I found some of my students doing things and my curiosity came back. I soon started to put facts together, that I may like boys"

"What are some things that give you the idea that you like boys" Chase was silent for a moment. Trying to think of all the reasons

"Well when my curiosity came back, I started to check out boys. I found the male body, much more interesting than the female. I had a small crush on Adam, but I knew that ship had sunk"

"Wait, Adam, your brother"

"I know it's disturbing, but we're not really brother's. We just grew up like we were"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's alright"

"Go on," Oliver said

"I was putting pieces together, until the whole Gisele and Marcus deal came. After that, Bree and I came here and teamed up with you guys. Now my curiosity is back and I might think I fully gay"

"Wow," Oliver said

"I know, a lot to take in"

"I never had a gay friend before"

"It not much of a difference" Chase assured him

"Well Chase, I'll tell you this now. I completely support you, so you don't have to worry about me" Chase looked at Oliver, his face sincere

"Thanks, Oliver"

"So when you're ready to tell everyone else, I'll be there to help you"

"Thanks a lot, you have no idea how much this means to me" Chase goes in and hugs Oliver. Oliver accepted the hug, knowing Chase has been going through a rough patch. They end the hug and Oliver got to his feet

"I got to go train now. Talk to you later" Oliver asked

"Yeah," Chase said softly. Oliver placed a hand on Chase's shoulder

"Hey, they'll still love you okay. And if they don't which they won't, but if they don't, I got your back" Chase nodded and watched as Oliver left his room.

 **There is the second chapter. I hope you al enjoyed it and see what happens next chapter. Review ?! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elite Love**

 **Jvwollert is back with a brand new chapter. I have nothing else left to say, here it is.**

 **WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE A TRIGGER FOR SOME PEOPLE. MY STORIES AE NOT MEANT FOR ENCOURAGEMENT. JUST A HEADS UP**

 **Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

Oliver came down the stairs and saw Bree and Kaz talking on the couch

"So, what do you say," Kaz asked

"Sure, sounds fun," Bree said

"What sounds fun?" Oliver asked. Bree and Kaz scooted away from each other, acting like nothing happened

"Oh nothing, just talking," Kaz said

"Okay," Oliver said confused. Chase soon came down the stairs, with his laptop in his hands

"Hey," Chase said, making his way to the balcony. He shuts the doors and goes on his laptop. Oliver soon noticed Bree staring at him, almost like she's watching his every move

"You okay Bree," Oliver asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"If your fine, then why are you staring at Chase," Kaz asked

"Have you guys been noticing that Chase always wants to be alone with his laptop"

"Yeah, why" Kaz asked

"I don't know, I just feel worried about him. He's done this in the past where he just goes on his laptop for hours. It was more of an on or off thing, but Davenport and I get worried when he does this"

"Why do you get worried?" Oliver asked

"Davenport and I think he might be depressed and he's looking up ways to commit suicide"

"Whoa, I may not know Chase, but I'm sure that's not what he's using the laptop for. I think he may use it for relief if you know what I mean" Kaz said

"If he was using it for that, why would he do it on the balcony," Bree said

"Good point, maybe he's just talking to a mysterious girl then" Kaz suggested

"If Chase was seeing somebody, he wouldn't keep it secret. He would gloat and show her off like a prize"

"Chase isn't using the laptop for any of those" Oliver shouted. Kaz and Bree turn their attention to Oliver, surprised by his outrage

"How do you know," Bree asked

"I just know okay. He's just going through some stuff"

"You know," Bree said. Oliver bit his tongue, he said to much "You know what he's using the laptop for" Bree stood and walked towards Oliver "What is he using it for" Bree demanded

"Sorry Bree, I can't tell you that. I promised to keep it a secret" Bree stared at Oliver, examining him

"Alright, don't tell me. I'll get it one way or another" Bree headed upstairs. Kaz stood up from his seat and went into the kitchen

"Alright Oliver, she's gone now. Tell me what Chase is doing" Kaz asked

"No Kaz, I can't. I promised Chase I would keep it a secret"

"He doesn't need to know you told me, it will be just between us two"

"I may have known you for a long time Kaz but I keep my promises and you know that"

"I thought we were best friends, I sort of looked at you like another brother"

"That's not going to work Kaz. It may have worked in the past but not this time"

"Fine, let's just head down to the command center and train" Kaz grabbed a water and headed towards the fireplace. Oliver soon followed behind.

3 hours later-

Kaz and Oliver exit the hyper lift. Both drowned in sweat and breathing heavily. Kaz made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. He twisted the cap and chugged the bottle, till only drops of water were hitting his mouth. Oliver went ahead and grabbed two water bottles and went to the balcony. He took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He opened one of the bottles and poured it down his body. The water quickly evaporated into steam. Oliver grabbed the second bottle and did the same thing. The water flowed down his body smoothly, cooling it off. Bree and Skylar went out to the balcony to see what the commotion was.

"Oliver, what are you doing," Bree asked. Oliver looked at her, his eyes barely open, still breathless

"Kaz, heat, too much" Oliver spoke "Dehydrated" Oliver spat out. Kaz entered the balcony and gave Oliver a water bottle. He quickly twisted the cap and chugged it till it was empty.

"Kaz, what's wrong with him," Skylar asked, concerned

"Mr. Davenport wanted to try some new things today. He wanted Oliver to surround himself in ice and I use all my strength to break the ice"

"That doesn't explain anything" Bree shouted. They all look and see steam coming off of Oliver

"Well, Oliver was doing well at first, but after a while, he lost control. I didn't notice and neither did Davenport, so I literally turned up the heat. Yeah, it got so hot down there, we needed to cool off. Especially Oliver, he got the worst of it"

"Kaz, still hot, water," Oliver said

"On it, buddy" Kaz rushed back into the penthouse. Bree slowly walked up to Oliver, noticing his burns

"Oliver, you okay" Bree placed a hand on his shoulder, but quickly pulled away once she felt the heat radiating off his skin "Ow, it burns"

"Don't touch him, Bree?" Skylar said "Kaz must have used all his energy during training. His body temperature is a way to hot. That's why the water evaporates when it hits his body" Kaz ran back outside gave Oliver two water bottles. Oliver twisted the cap quickly and chugged the water in seconds, same with the second bottle.

"Oliver, try using your ice powers to cool you down" Bree suggested

"He can't, his body is dehydrated. The water hasn't gotten into his system yet" Kaz shouted

"Skylar come with me, we're going to get a bucket of ice," Bree said, running back inside. Skylar followed and found Bree already in the kitchen, filling a metal bucket with water and ice.

"Guess I didn't need to come with you," Skylar said. Chase entered from upstairs and was confused by the panic

"What's going on?" he asked

"Oliver and Kaz trained to hard, again," Bree said "Kaz used to much energy and Oliver is steaming, literally"

"Guys" they all heard Kaz shout. The three rushed outside and found Kaz on the ground with Oliver in his arms "He just fell, I don't know what happened"

"His body is overheated and it's making him exhausted. We need to put something cold on him, now" Chase demanded. Bree super sped inside and back with the bucket of water.

"Ready," she said

"That will work for now until I get a cold bath ready for him," Chase said

"Anytime now Bree," Kaz says. His hands slid to Oliver's belt and burnt him "Son of a pickle" Kaz shouted

"Now Bree" Chase shouted. Bree threw the water onto Kaz and Oliver. Steam filled the area for a minute but soon disappeared. Revealing a lighter skin Oliver and a half frozen Kaz

"So.. c-c-cold," Kaz said

"Get him upstairs to the bath" Chase demanded. Skylar and Bree picked up Oliver and carried him inside. Kaz stood up, holding himself for warmth. "You have fire based powers, just warm yourself, if up," Chase said before leaving inside

 **There you guys go, I know this was a slow chapter, but this was leading up to the next chapter, where things will heat up.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and see what juicy stuff happens next chapter. Review!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elite Love**

 **Jvwollert is back with a brand chapter for you all. Now before you start reading I would like to say, thank you for all who have reviewed. Knowing you guys like the story, just makes me want to keep writing it. Just a heads up, it gets a little juicy between Oliver and Chase in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the light of the room. He blocked his eyes with a hand, protecting his vision. He soon noticed the liquid dripping from his palm onto his cheek. He removed his hand and let his eyes adjust. Once adjusted he examined his surroundings. He found he was in one of the bathroom tubs, completely naked. He tried to sit up, but the moment he rose his head he got a major headache. He laid his body back down into the water. He tried to look around for his clothes or a towel but found neither were in the room. He examined himself and found his skin a light red, almost sun burnt. Certain parts he touched hurt and other parts were hard to move. He heard the door open and saw Kaz enter the bathroom.

"Oliver, you're awake" he rushed towards the tub and got on his knees, so he and Oliver are on eye level. "How you feeling," he asked

"I feel, warm and pain, also with embarrassment and discomfort," Oliver said. He slowly moved his hands down and covered himself in the tub

"Don't bother Oliver, everyone already saw. Your fine" Oliver looked away from Kaz, his face feeling hot "Chase said he wanted to check on you when you woke, I'll go get him" Kaz stood up and went to the door. He opened it slowly and left for the living room.

He came down the stairs and saw Bree, Skylar, and Chase, all sitting on the couch, watching TV

"Hey Chase," Kaz said. Chase turned his attention to Kaz "He's awake, might want to check on him" Chase stood up, along with Bree and Skylar and headed upstairs. Chase entered the bathroom and sees Oliver laying in the tub, looking at the white ceiling

"Oliver," Chase said getting on his knees "Still feeling hot," He asked. Oliver turned his body, facing towards Chase

"I feel a lot cooler than I did before but, it still feels like my body is burning" Chase scanned Oliver's body temperature, seeing it cooler than before but still high then it needs to be

"The average body temperature is 97.5, your body temperature is at 130.7"

"Can I die from that?" Oliver asked

"Yes, you can if you didn't have powers. Your ice powers are the only thing keeping you alive"

"So what do I do?"

"Its just a simple procedure. Just use your ice powers to cool off your body, simple as that"

"Alright, give me a minute to focus" Oliver closed his eyes and went silent. Chase watched Oliver breath smoothly and his hands begin to turn blue.

"Chase, how's he doing" Skylar asked. Oliver lost focus at the sound of Skylar and covered himself. He looked and saw both Bree and Skylar in the bathroom

"Skylar, Bree, what are you two doing here," Oliver asked

"We're here to check on you," Bree said

"Well I'm fine, you can leave now"

"Why are you acting so weird," Skylar asked

"Maybe because two girls that I live with are in the same bathroom while I'm in the tub. Naked"

"You're bothered by us but not by Chase" Bree points out

"It's different okay"

"How is it different," Bree asked

"It just is, so could you two leave. I know you're worried, but I'm embarrassed enough" Oliver said. Skylar and Bree looked at each other.

"Fine, we'll go" Skylar and Bree left the bathroom. Leaving Oliver and Chase as alone.

"Alright there gone now" Chase got up and sat by the tub. "Now just focus and use your ice powers to bring your body temperature down" Oliver closed his eyes again and focused. His hands began to turn blue and water began to freeze. Chase scanned his body temperature and found it going down slowly. "Keep it up Oliver, your almost back to normal temperature" Oliver focused some more and the water began to turn in thin ice. "Alright stop," Chase said. Oliver opened his eyes and breathed slowly "How you feeling" Chase asked

"I feel fine, got a little bit of a headache and a little bit tired, but besides that I feel fine"

"That's good, to hear"

"So how did this happen. Kaz and I have been training for weeks, why did my body overheat"

"My guess is when you lost control of your ice barrier, the intense of heat Kaz's powers dehydrated you. I guess when your Dehydrated your ice or water base abilities don't work. Your body tried to cool you by sweating but it was just too much. You passed out and we had to put you in this tub. You had time to rest and the water you drank earlier got into your system. Your powers kept you from overheating again"

"So am I back to normal" Oliver asked

"Yeah you are. You'll get a fever every once in a while and headaches but that's normal. You'll be fine"

"Thanks for helping me Chase"

"Hey" He placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder "We're a team, we help each other out" Oliver and Chase stared at each other. Their eyes locking into place. They stood frozen for a minute, afraid of what to do. Chase slowly started to move in. Oliver did the same, the water splashing in the tub at the smallest movement. They continued to stare at each other, not losing eye focus. Chase moved the hand he had on Oliver's shoulder to his cheek, feeling the warm skin under his fingers. Their lips were inches away from each other, but both swallowed deeply. Oliver slowly moved his hand to Chases shoulder, seeing the water drip from his hand and Chases clothing absorb the liquid. Their lips touched each other, with no movement. Chase was the first one to act and kissed. Oliver was intrigued by the taste Chase was producing and kissed back. Chase continued to kiss Oliver softly, he used his hand to feel Oliver's soft cheek. Oliver used his hand to mess with Chase's hair, feeling the dry gel and sharp points on each hair tip. Chase pulled back from the kiss and took his hand away from Oliver's cheek. Oliver placed his hand back into the water and stared blankly at Chase, seeing what he would do. Chase scratched the back of his head, nervous onto what Oliver's reaction will be

"Wow," Oliver said, surprised

"I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't know what came over me"

"No, Chase, it's fine," Oliver said. Chase stood up and continued to scratch his head "Where you going" Oliver asked

"I need to go tell Davenport you're alright. I'll be right back" Chase rushed out of the bathroom and back down to the living room. Oliver laid in the tub, stunned by the event that just happened. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. His mind still tries to comprehend what just happened between him and Chase.

Chase entered the living room and headed out to the balcony. He looked over the edge and took a deep breath. He heard the sounds of cars, helicopters, police sirens, people talking and animal noises. He closed his eyes and thought about the kiss. _Why did I kiss him? Out of things I could have done and I kissed him. Why did I do that?_ Chase shook his head, feeling anger, confusion and joy all at the same time. He had to go explain to Oliver it was an accident. That it was all just a big misunderstanding. Chase headed back inside and found Skylar on the couch reading. He slipped passed her and headed back upstairs. He entered the bathroom Oliver was in and found Oliver on the toilet in his boxers and Kaz standing next to the sink talking. Oliver and Kaz stopped their conversation and looked at Chase

"Um," Chase said

"Something wrong Chase" Kaz asked

"I just need to talk with Oliver real quick, in private for a moment"

"Oh sure," Kaz said leaving the room. Chase shut the door and took a deep breath

"What do you want to talk about Chase," Oliver asked

"You know what I want to talk about" Chase put his head down

"You mean the kiss," Oliver asked

"Yes, the kiss. I'm sorry I put you in that awkward position. I don't know what I was thinking and I'm sorry for it" Chase apologized

"Don't worry about Chase, it's just a kiss" Chase just nodded and smiled

"Yeah, just a kiss," Oliver noticed the tone Chase used. Almost like he was disappointed "Well you better get some rest" Chase opened the door and left Oliver alone. Oliver sat on the toilet, still thinking about the kiss. A question popped in his head, that confuses him. Why did he kiss back?

 **Alright, there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed the reading and see what happens between Chase and Oliver next chapter. Review!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elite Love**

 **Jvwollert is back once again with a brand chapter. First off, I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, you know who you are. Anyways, here you guys go.**

 **Chapter five of "Elite Love," enjoy! :)**

 **Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

It's been a whole day since Oliver and Chase kissed. They've barely talked to each other or can stand the awkwardness when in the same room. They both try their best to make sure there not in a room alone, knowing if they ever were alone, the conversation would resurface. Skylar hasn't realized the awkwardness, Kaz has noticed but hasn't bothered to interfere. Bree noticed the awkwardness and is curious onto what happened between the two.

Bree walked down the stairs and into the living room. Seeing Kaz and Oliver talking in the kitchen and Chase on the balcony, on his laptop again. She ignored Chase and approached Oliver and Kaz.

"So, you getting the new game," Kaz asked

"Maybe, I have to save a little bit more money, but once I have enough I'll get it"

"Hey Kaz, I need to talk with Oliver real quick. Can you give us a minute"

"Uh yeah sure. After your done Oliver meet me down in the command center"

"Alright, see ya soon" Kaz took the hyper lift down to the command center, leaving Oliver and Bree lone "So Bree, what do you want to talk about"

"I want to talk about you and Chase. You guys are hiding something and I think it's time you tell me" Oliver was speechless. He didn't know if he should answer or stay silent. "Come on Oliver, just tell me what's going on with you and Chase. Maybe I can help"

"Listen, Bree, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Come on please, I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me" Oliver looked at the counter top, trying to avoid eye contact with Bree "I don't want this issue to affect the team. So please, just tell me" Oliver sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck

"Sorry Bree, I just can't"

"Why not"

"You know that promise I made with Chase. It's part of that promise and I don't want to break it" Bree accepted her defeat

"Fine, but will you at least try to talk with him. Try to work things out, please"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him"

"He's on the balcony," Bree said

"Wait, you mean right now," Oliver asked

"Yes, you two are going to talk this issue out right now" Bree grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him towards the balcony door

"Bree, I don't think now's a good time. He looks busy" Oliver said

"Your point, he can take ten minutes off of that laptop to talk. Not the end of the world" the balcony doors open. Bree drugged Oliver all the way where Chase is sitting and sat him down. Chase took his earphones out, confused by the situation.

"What's going on," Chase asked

"Something happened between you two. Now since you guys won't tell me, I have no other way to help you besides making you two talk"

"Bree, I really don't feel like"

"Don't talk with me" Bree interrupted Chase "Talk to Oliver and work it out" Bree left the two alone and closed and balcony doors. Chase and Oliver sat next to each other, nervous to talk. Chase closed his laptop and placed it on the floor. He turned and faced Oliver, seeing Oliver staring at the ground

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chase asked

"Do you?" Oliver responded

"Only if you want to" Oliver let the silence sink in for a minute. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed loudly. Ready to talk

"Why did you kiss me?" Oliver asked "I just want to know" Chase sighed deeply and took a deep breath.

"I really don't know. It just kind of came over me"

"Was there something that made you kiss me or did I do something?" Oliver asked

"Like I said, I'm not really sure. I just… when I saw your eyes, I got lost" Chase said, his face feeling hot. Oliver chuckled lightly "What's so funny"

"You're the first person I know who said they got lost in my eyes"

"Well can you blame me, they're beautiful" Chase slipped out. Oliver looked at Chase, surprised by the compliment

"You really think there beautiful," Oliver asked. Chase started to get nervous. He didn't know to tell the truth or smooth it over.

"Yeah, I think you have beautiful eyes," Chase said softly. Oliver tried to hide his blush. "So let me ask you this"

"Okay"

"I felt you kiss back. Why did you kiss back" Oliver thought about the kiss. The way Chase's hand felt on his cheek. The softness of Chase's lips and the sweet taste of the chap stick.

"I don't really know. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. You tasted… good" Oliver said nervously. Chase smiled at the compliment "So what does this mean. Does this mean I like guys to or" Oliver asked

"I really don't know Oliver. I mean, I do find you attractive, but nothing serious" Oliver was shocked. Chase found him attractive, for how long

"You find me attractive," Oliver asked. Chase bit his tongue, finally realizing what he has said.

"Did I say attractive, I've mentioned good looking" Chase bit his tongue

"It's alright Chase, I'm flattered. Right now, I just don't know what to think"

"Trust me I know"

"Can we at least agree not to make this weird, until we figure things out?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, I'll try if you try"

"Agreed" they both shook hands. Oliver got up and left for the command center. Chase couldn't help but watch Oliver until he was out of sight. Chase sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, thinking if things are going to work out or not

 **Well, there you guys/gals go. This chapter is over. I hoped you enjoyed it and see what happens next time. Review!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elite Love**

 **Jvwollert is back with another chapter. I have nothing else left to say, here you guys go.**

 **Chapter six of "Elite Love," enjoy! :)**

 **Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

It's been a week after Oliver and Chase talked and worked things out. Things have been pretty normal, except for the part of Chase and Oliver hanging out almost all the time. They hang out during training sessions, break sessions, almost all the time. Kaz has been getting bugged about it, thinking Chase is trying to steal his best friend.

Kaz entered the command center and saw Chase and Oliver talking over the cyber desk, again. Kaz rolled his eyes, tired of Chase taking his best friend away. It's time to get serious. Kaz walked over towards Chase and Oliver. He grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him to the hyper lift. Oliver shouted and tried to pull away but Kaz wouldn't allow, even if he had super strength. They both entered the hyper lift and took it up to the living room. Once there Kaz entered the living, waiting for Oliver to talk

"Kaz what the heck. I was talking with Chase"

"Trust me I know," Kaz said rolling his eyes, hoping Oliver notices

"Is something wrong"? Oliver asked

"Of course there something wrong Oliver, your hanging out with Chase"

"How is that a problem," He asked

"You two are always together, talking, laughing, sharing secrets probably. Your guys are like besties"

"What, I'm just trying to get along with people on our team. Is that so wrong"

"No" Kaz responded

"Then how is this wrong"

"Teammates don't spend every signal minute, talking to each other, only couples do that" Kaz spat out. Oliver took a minute to think. Kaz was right, he and Chase are sort of a couple or at least act like one. They laugh together and whisper secrets into each other ears. There always spending time together, alone "So what, you're ignoring me now" Kaz shouted

"Calm down Kaz"

"I can't calm down, knowing that Chase is trying to take my best friend away from me," Kaz said

"Take me away"

"Uh, yeah. You don't hang out with me or tell me anything anymore. It's almost like you replaced me with a nerd"

"Listen, Kaz, you have to understand. Chase is going through some stuff right now and I'm just there to help him"

"What are you trying to help him with. You and he are always hiding secrets from the rest of us. That's not what a team does"

"Please, Kaz can you just stop. You don't understand the situation"

"Then tell me the situation and maybe I'll understand"

"I wish I could, but it's not my place to tell"

"Whatever, go have fun with your new best friend," Kaz said, before leaving upstairs. Oliver sighed deeply and entered the hyper lift. He took it down to the command center and found Chase waiting for him

"Is everything okay?" Chase asked

"To tell you the truth, not really. Kaz thinks I'm replacing him with you"

"I know"

"Wait, how"

"I can tell by the look on Kaz's face"

"I don't know what to do about Kaz. I hate it when he's mad at me, but I really haven't spent much time with him" Chase crossed his arms and thought for a minute. This team is on thin ice and the only way to fix it, is to tell.

"Oliver, I think it's time to tell" Chase suggested

"Chase, are you sure"

"No, but if it means this team stays together, I'll do it" Oliver placed a hand on Chase's shoulder

"It's your decision okay. If you want to tell, I'll help you, just know that" Chase nodded

"Tonight, we'll tell. Everyone at the same time, in the living room"

"Alright, it's your decision. I'm with you 100%"

"Thank you, Oliver, for everything" Oliver nodded with a smile.

3 hours later-

Chase and Oliver exited the hyper lift and entered the living room. They saw Bree and Skylar in the kitchen talking and Davenport and Kaz on the couch, watching TV. Oliver looked at Chase and could see the sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

"Its okay" Oliver told him "They'll still love you" Chase took a deep breath and walked towards Davenport and Kaz. Oliver made his way to the kitchen, approaching Bree and Skylar

"So, how'd the date go," Skylar asked

"It actually went well, considering he took me"

"Hey, Bree, Skylar can I talk to you guys in the living room"

"Sure," Skylar said getting up from her seat. Bree and Skylar made their way towards the couch with Oliver behind

"Alright, Chase, we're all here. What did you want to tell us" Davenport said. Oliver stood next Chase, waiting for him to speak

"So, the reason, why I wanted you all here is because I got something big to tell you" Chase looked at Oliver "But, I don't exactly know, how" Chase said

"I'm sure it's nothing big, just tell us, " Kaz said

"Well, you see… over the last few days… I took some time to… think" Oliver noticed Chase beginning to freak out. His breathing quickened and he began to drip sweat

"Chase," Davenport said, getting to his feet "Is everything okay"

"I… I" Chase was speechless. Something was blocking him from telling the others. He turned and looked at Oliver. Hoping he could help "I can't," Chase said. Oliver placed a hand on Chase's shoulder

"Just breathe Chase okay. I know it must be hard, but you got to do it" Chase looked at Oliver then back at the others. Seeing their worried faces, he looked back Oliver and saw his beautiful smile "Just breathe slowly okay. Don't over think it" Chase took a long breath and faced the others

"Chase, you sure your okay" Davenport asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just having a hard time telling you"

"Tell us what" Bree asked. Chase couldn't let this go any longer. He needed to say it now before they think something bad actually happened. He needed to face his fears and come out to everyone "Chase" Chase closed his eyes and took a final breath

"I'm gay" Chase let it slip through his mouth. He was afraid to open his eyes, concerned by the faces of the others.

"Chase" he heard Davenport "Open your eyes" Chase slowly opened his eyes. The darkness disappearing and the sight of color returning. He looked at his team and saw smiles on everyone's faces "We're not mad Chase" Davenport said

"See, I told you they'd still love you," Oliver said. Bree got to her feet and approached Chase

"So, is this the reason you 're always on the computer"

"Yeah, I just wanted to find advice onto how to tell you all"

"This is great," Bree said, excited "Now I finally have someone to talk to about boys," Bree said, embracing Chase into a hug. Kaz got to his feet and approached Oliver

"So, is this the reason why you hung out with him. Just to help him out" Kaz asked

"Yeah, he wasn't trying to steal me" Oliver chuckled

"Alright, I'm sorry for accusing him of trying to steal you. I've learned my lesson"

"No, you haven't"

"I know" Oliver stared at Chase. He saw the smile sink back into his face. The worry and sad feeling disappearing. Oliver felt happy for Chase, knowing he overcame his fear. "You alright Oliver" Kaz asked. Oliver shook his head

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking"

 **There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it and see what happens to Chase and Oliver, next chapter. Review !?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elite Love**

 **Jvwollert is back with another chapter. I have nothing else left to say, here you guys go.**

 **Chapter seven of "Elite Love," enjoy! :)**

 **Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

It's the next day. Oliver awoke from his bed. He sat up and felt his body all sweaty. He took off the covers and stretched his arms, hearing the popping sounds. He got out of bed and yawned for a second or two. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts together. He then went over to his dresser and opened the first drawer. He reached in and grabbed a pair of boxers. After that, he made his way to his closet and slid the door open. He looked at his clothes and found nothing but shorts and short sleeves shirts. He looked around his room and saw his pants and long sleeves dirty. He sighed loudly, hating the fact he has to do laundry. He grabbed a black shirt from the closet, along with some brown shorts. He slid the door shut and headed to the shower. He exited his room and walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes. He bumped into someone and took a few steps back, catching himself from falling. He looked to see who the person was and found it was Chase. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and had another in his hand, probably for his hair.

"Sorry, Oliver didn't see you there," Chase said. Oliver stood in his place, amazed by Chase's upper body. The thing Oliver took notice the most were Chase's biceps. They were big but no too big to say, more of a right size for Chase's height. Oliver always thought as Chase to be the brains and to have a skinny/boney body. But after this moment, he thought wrong. The part that intrigued him the most was the water dripping off of Chase's hair and down his body. The way it slides down, so smooth and calm. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of Chase, he couldn't look away for some reason "Oliver" Chase said, clapping his hands, bringing Oliver out of his thoughts

"Huh, yeah" Oliver responded

"You going to take a shower," Chase asked. Oliver tried to say yes, but his mind kept thinking about Chase's body. "Hello," Chase said, breaking Oliver's thoughts

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower"

"You okay, you're acting a little weird," Chase asked

"I'm fine," Oliver said. Chase placed a hand on Oliver's forehead, feeling his temperature

"Not feeling a fever, so your not sick. You sure you're feeling okay"

"I'm fine Chase, just need a shower to start the day," Oliver said. Chase pulled his hand away

"Alright, if your sure" Chase began to make his way down to his room. Oliver wanted to say something, but what should he say. He began to panic, all these thoughts going through his head, trying to decide what to do.

"Hey, Chase" Oliver bit his tongue. Chase turned around and looked at Oliver, waiting for a response "Do you want to do something today" Oliver asked

"Sure, after your shower we can go get breakfast" Oliver nodded and gave Chase a thumbs up. Chase responded back with a smile and continued his journey back to his room. Oliver rushed inside the bathroom and shut the door quickly and locked it. He breathed heavily and his body began to shake

"What's going on with me," he said to himself. He turned on the shower and stripped down naked. He looked at the mirror and saw his reflection. He was in deep thought, thinking of nothing but Chase. _Why am I thinking of Chase so much?_ He shook his head, trying to get the thought of Chase's half naked body with droplets of water dripping down his nice, muscular, tan body out of his mind. Oliver got in the shower, hoping this will help.

20 minutes later-

Oliver headed downstairs and saw Kaz and Bree talking with each other. Kaz grabbed a fork full of breakfast and placed it in Bree's mouth. Oliver was shocked by the body movement. Bree grabbed a fork and did the same to Kaz. Oliver knew what was going on.

"Hey guys," Oliver said. Kaz and Bree jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice. Bree dropped her fork and Kaz began to choke on the food.

After a minute of Kaz swallowing his food properly and catching his breath. He and Bree were ready to face Oliver

"Oliver, good morning," Bree said, trying to act natural

"Alright enough, I know what's going on," Oliver said, getting straight to the point

"Fine, Bree and I are dating okay"

"I see that I just what to know for how long"

"Remember that night You, me and Bree were wondering what Chase was doing on his laptop. That night I asked her" Kaz said

"I just don't know why you would keep this a secret" Oliver asked

"I was just worried that Davenport wouldn't let us date because we're on the same team and didn't want us to get distracted" Bree explained

"Then don't make it distracting okay. Just tell Davenport and I'm sure he'll understand. You guys were worried probably for nothing" Oliver told. He got up and got his shoes on

"Where are you going," Kaz asked

"Oh, I'm going on a date with Chase" Oliver spoke

"Wait, what did you say," Kaz asked. Oliver stopped for a minute, realizing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I said, I was going to have breakfast with Chase," Oliver said, covering his mistake in words

"Oh, I could have sworn you said a date," Bree said. Oliver had to play it cool

"A date, with Chase, that would be weird" Oliver chuckled

"Tell me about it," Kaz said

"I don't know, you and Chase would make a cute couple. That's just my opinion"

"Don't be ridiculousness Bree, we all know Oliver has a huge crush on Skylar"

"That's why I said, it was my opinion" Bree responded. Chase came down the stairs, ready to go. Oliver noticed the clothes he decided to wear. He's wearing blue jeans, with a red short sleeve shirt and wearing his black sneakers. Oliver also noticed the fresh gel in his hair, along with the scent of his cologne.

"You ready to go," Chase asked

"Yeah, let's go" Oliver opened the door and headed out first

"Have fun on your date" Kaz mocked. Chase turned and looked at Kaz, confused. Bree smacked his arm.

"Just a joke" Bree shouted. Chase closed door. "Really," Bree said

"What, it was hilarious" Kaz commented

5 minutes later-

Chase and Oliver sat across from each at a table in their local diner. Chase scanned over the menu. Oliver tried to do the same, but his eyes kept wandering towards Chase's direction. He was tapping his foot and debating if he should compliment Chase's look or keep quiet. He all of a sudden felt like he wasn't dress proper. Oliver checked himself, looking at the clothes he's wearing and comparing them to Chase's. Chase's clothes brought out more of his personality and Oliver, kind of looked like a bum.

"So, what are you going to get," Chase asked, still scanning the menu. Oliver's eyes went back to the menu and scanned it quickly, saying the first number he sees

"I'm getting number 7" Oliver spoke. Chase looked over the menu and gave a confused look

"You're getting a burger, fries and milkshake for breakfast," Chase asked. Oliver began to panic, he didn't know what to do. He began to lose control, he didn't even notice he was freezing the menu "Oliver" Chase said, placing a hand on his "You sure you're alright" Oliver looked at Chase and saw his beautiful brown eyes. For some reason, this calmed him down, just for a minute or two

"Yeah, I just, some things have been happening and I don't know what they mean" Chase grabbed Oliver's hand, getting his attention

"You can talk to me," Chase said "That's what teammates are for" Oliver sighed loudly and put the menu down. Chase let go of Oliver's hand and crossed his arms "So, what has you freaked out" Chase asked. Oliver didn't know what to say. He had to come up with some kind of conversation and quick

"Okay, so there's this person, I've been curious about for a while now, and I don't know if I like them or not"

"Is this about Skylar?" Chase asked

"For once no, it's not about Skylar" Chase's eyes widen

"Well, you certainly surprised me" Oliver just chuckled "So, how does this person make you feel. Do they make you happy"

"I'm not exactly sure, but they have been on my mind lately. I just can't stop thinking about them. I don't know what it means"

"Do they give you the same feelings like Skylar did"

"No, this person gives me, deeper feelings I guess"

"Wow, you must really like this girl. I'd say give it a shot and see what she says"

"There are a few problems with that," Oliver said

"What problems, maybe I can help" Chase offered

"Don't worry about Chase, I can handle it. So what about you, seeing someone" Oliver asked, turning the tables on Chase

"Nope, I am seeing no one" Chase responded

"Well, do you like someone at least," Oliver asked, curious

"There is this one guy, but he would never date me. He's too straight" Chase said sighing. The waitresses finally came. She took her small notebook and pen out and was ready for the order

"What can I get you, fine gentlemen, today," She asked

"I would like a number one from the breakfast menu," Chase said.

"Alright," she wrote down his answer "How about you hon," She asked Oliver

"Just a number two from the breakfast menu," she wrote his order down

"Alright what would you gentlemen like to drink in the meantime"

"Water," Oliver and Chase said together.

"Two glasses of water, be right back" she handed them both a straw and went on her way.

25 minutes later-

Oliver placed his fork down on the plate and wiped his face with a napkin. Chase took a small drink from his water and placed his glass on the table

"Wow, that was good," Chase said

"I didn't know diners can produce such good food" Oliver responded. The waitresses came back to the table

"How we doing over here," she asked

"We're doing fine," Chase said

"Alright, so will those meals be together or separate," she asked

Together:

"Separate," Chase said

"Together," Oliver said

Single:

Chase looked at Oliver, a little confused why he wants to pay together.

"I'll give you two a minute," the waitresses says, leaving them in peace.

"You sure you want to pay together," Chase asked

"I just thought we could each pay half. No big deal" Oliver suggested

"Sure, all that you had to do was tell me" Oliver smiled lightly. Chase called the waitresses back and paid. He and Oliver soon got out of their seats and headed back to the penthouse.

 **That's it for this chapter. Sorry, if there were more grammar errors and punctuation errors, I did this late at night. I hope you guys/gals liked it and see you guys/gals next chapter. Review !?**


End file.
